Un pas, à la vie, à la mort
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: VenKai. Basé sur une des fins du jeu Pandora's Tower. Pas de résumé parce que j'ai la flemme. Hétérophobe s'abstenir


Elle est de dos. Il peut voir sa robe qui vole légèrement, dévoilant une jambe violacée. Ventus fait un pas en direction de sa bien-aimée. Un sanglot retentit. Un sanglot qui lui brise le cœur.

Elle tente d'essuyer ses larmes. Peine perdue elle se retourne en direction du blond qui n'ose plus bouger. Il attend, l'air inquiet. Elle l'aime tant. Elle ne peut pas lui faire vivre pareilles épreuves. Il ne mérite pas cela.

« Ven-

-Kairi ? »

Elle sourit en passant une mèche rousse derrière son oreille. Son bras gauche est difforme, laid. La malédiction se propage, lente mais destructrice. Bientôt, elle ne sera plus qu'un monstre, une créature à abattre. Il ne mérite pas cela.

Non.

« Tu sais, je … Je crois que … »

Elle balbutie. Elle hésite. Ses yeux, d'un joli bleu, fenêtres d'une âme à l'agonie. Des perles salées décorent toujours ses joues rougies.

Kairi tend le bras vers l'homme qu'elle aime. Il s'approche encore un peu, furtivement. Il sait qu'elle souffre de cette situation. Il sait qu'elle s'en veut de le voir risquer sa vie. Pour elle. Tout cela pour elle. Pour briser la malédiction qui ronge son corps. Son existence toute entière. La jeune femme est fatiguée.

« Kairi … On peut y arriver, en-

-Ventus, dit-elle d'une voix brisée, le coupant par la même occasion. Ventus, tout va bientôt être fini, pour de bon … Je ne veux pas te voir mourir, encore moins pour moi. Tu n'auras plus à aller là-bas. Tu-

-Tu ne comprends rien ! »

Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. Ventus tire sa bien-aimée contre lui. Quelques gouttelettes coulent sur son visage.

Kairi n'ose pas bouger. Quelques secondes – peut-être quelques siècles ? – passent, Ventus se recule et plonge son regard clair dans celui de la jeune femme. Elle garde la tête haute.

Cependant, c'est d'une voix douce qu'elle dit :

« Mon amour … Je ne veux pas te faire de la peine. Mais il faut voir la réalité en face… »

Elle lui fait dos de nouveau. Le néant s'étend devant elle. La jeune femme est effrayée. Elle a incroyablement peur. Elle ne peut se permettre d'hésiter ainsi. C'est pour lui – il n'y a pas à réfléchir.

« Toi là, il se tourne brutalement vers Naminé, vieille femme blonde à la peau fripée et ridée qui les aide depuis le tout début, résonne-la ! Ne la laisse pas faire n'importe quoi !

-C'est son choix. Je ne peux pas intervenir », se contente-elle de dire.

Les mains du chevalier tremblent. Elle ne peut pas faire cela ! Elle ne peut pas sauter ! Elle ne peut pas le laisser seul ! Il irait chercher tous les ingrédients nécessaires, il combattrait tous les monstres qui existent si c'est pour la sauver – elle ne peut simplement pas l'abandonner alors qu'il est prêt à tout pour elle.

« Ventus … Tu sais, je … »

Kairi ne termine pas sa phrase, les yeux hagards. Elle lève une main à quatre doigts qui se terminent par de longues griffes violacées, comme le reste de son membre. Un nouveau sanglot.

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas continuer je refuse de voir ma décadence. Je refuse de te voir risquer ta vie. Je refuse, je… »

Elle s'arrête. Elle pleure à chaudes larmes, incapable de s'arrêter. Elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : se réfugier dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aime. La maudite ne peut pas se le permettre. Elle ne doit pas faiblir.

Ventus voudrait voir son visage. Elle baisse la tête, les yeux tournés en direction du vide. Prête à se laisser tomber.

Il se rapproche encore. Il ne l'enlace pas. Le temps passe, une seconde, comme l'éternité qui s'écoule. Finalement, Kairi se retourne. Est-ce qu'elle arrêtera de tourner, se retourner, venir à la fois vers lui et vers la mort ? Elle attrape la main de Ventus qui la laisse faire.

« Je t'aime. »

Sa voix. Douce, sincère. Il se retient d'hurler. Hurler au ciel. Hurler à la faucheuse, l'interdire de s'en prendre à elle. Sa voix. Douce, sincère mais également cassée, brisée de chagrin. De douleur. Sa voix. Elle résonne dans son crâne.

Elle ne veut pas mourir. Elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne veut pas en finir. Elle n'a pas le choix. Elle ne veut pas ressembler à ses héroïnes idiotes qui décident de se suicider comme ça, sans raison concrète.

Elle a une raison de vivre. Cette raison de vivre est aussi sa raison de mourir. Lui. Pour qui elle se battra jusqu'au bout. Lui. Car, même si son geste peut paraitre égoïste ou immature, il ne doit pas souffrir de son fardeau. Lui. Qu'elle aime plus que tout, au point de sacrifier sa vie.

Kairi n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du bord. Elle se recule lentement, tenant la main de Ventus. Ven, comme elle aime l'appeler, le surnommer en voyant un éclat de joie dans ses yeux, – sans savoir pourquoi. Il voudrait savoir. Il ne peut pas savoir. Il ne pourra jamais savoir, il devrait poser la question, mais tout de suite, il ne veut pas savoir – si, tout est contradictoire. Il a peur de la réponse – cette minuscule étincelle de bonheur, il laisse un sourire fleurir sur son visage.

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière en lâchant sa main. Il a environ un quart de seconde pour la retenir. Un quart de seconde pour décider. Un quart de seconde pour la faire vivre. Un quart de seconde pour la faire mourir – un quart de seconde où il pense à toute vitesse, hésite, se dit oui, se dit non – un quart de seconde pour décider de ce qui va arriver.

Un quart de seconde où il ne fait rien. Il voit sa belle tomber dans le néant. Les yeux vitreux, embués de larmes qu'il ne veut pas laisser couler. Qu'il ne peut laisser couler.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de mourir. Elle n'avait pas le droit Kairi n'a pensée qu'à elle. N'a pas songée à lui. Il se recule, s'éloigne du vide. La vieille femme est partie. Où ? Il ne veut pas le savoir, ce n'est pas important. Plus rien n'a d'importance. Il s'éloigne du vide. Il pleure toujours, sans être triste. Il n'éprouve plus rien.


End file.
